


Queen in Costume: League

by MsFaust



Series: Different Worlds, Different Crowns [23]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Costumes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Guess which Queenie saw Justice League less than a week ago?





	Queen in Costume: League

"What are you doing?"

Roger paused to look at his green and black-clad bandmate. "I'm pacing."

"It looks more like you're jogging back and forth," Brian commented.

"I'm the Flash," Roger replied. "This is how the Flash paces." He gave an annoyed sigh. "Honestly, what's taking them so long?"

"Will you calm down, Roger?" Brian sighed. "They're on their way."

"I'm not Roger, I'm the Flash," the drummer groaned. "And now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to Hyde Park to scream in frustration." He turned, then turned again. "I'm back."

At that moment, the door opened, and in stepped John, wearing full Caped Crusader attire.

"I am vengeance. I am the night." He pulled his cape around him dramatically. "I'm Batman."

Roger put his hands on his hips, giving the bassist an annoyed look. "The real Dark Knight would call his fellow Leaguers if he's going to be late."

"Sorry," John sheepishly apologized. "I had to make a few additions to my car."

Running over to the window, Roger looked outside, eyes widening as he saw what John was talking about.

"Did you...?"

John nodded, smiling.

"Okay, you're forgiven. Let's go."

"Hold on." Brian held up a hand as he got up from the couch. "We're still short one or two League members."

"Oh, right. Where is Freddie, anyway?"

"Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane!" As if on cue, the singer entered, striking a Man of Steel pose. "It's Superman!"

"Looking good, Fred," Brian said with a smile.

"Thank you, darling."

"Alright, let's get going." Mary entered, dressed in a Wonder Woman costume. Roger narrowed his eyes.

"Hold on a minute. In what universe is Wonder Woman blonde?"

"I am not wearing that stupid wig," Mary said firmly, folding her arms.

"Sorry, Roger," Freddie apologized. "I tried talking her into it, but she wouldn't change her mind."

"Fine. Now let's go. To the Batmobile!"

Roger started to run out, only to catch his foot on John's cape. He crashed to the floor, prompting laughter from the others.

"You know, the real Flash wouldn't trip over Batman's cape like that."

"Shut up, Brian."


End file.
